$6npq + p + 6q - 7 = -8p - 3q - 2$ Solve for $n$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $6npq + p + 6q - {7} = -8p - 3q - {2}$ $6npq + p + 6q = -8p - 3q + {5}$ Combine $q$ terms on the right. $6npq + p + {6q} = -8p - {3q} + 5$ $6npq + p = -8p - {9q} + 5$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $6npq + {p} = -{8p} - 9q + 5$ $6npq = -{9p} - 9q + 5$ Isolate $n$ ${6}n{pq} = -9p - 9q + 5$ $n = \dfrac{ -9p - 9q + 5 }{ {6pq} }$